Question: Given $DC = 7$, $CB = 8$, $AB = \frac{1}{4}AD$, and $ED = \frac{4}{5}AD$, find $FC$. Express your answer as a decimal.   [asy]
draw((0,0)--(-20,0)--(-20,16)--cycle);
draw((-13,0)--(-13,10.4));
draw((-5,0)--(-5,4));
draw((-5,0.5)--(-5+0.5,0.5)--(-5+0.5,0));
draw((-13,0.5)--(-13+0.5,0.5)--(-13+0.5,0));
draw((-20,0.5)--(-20+0.5,0.5)--(-20+0.5,0));
label("A",(0,0),E);
label("B",(-5,0),S);
label("G",(-5,4),N);
label("C",(-13,0),S);
label("F",(-13,10.4),N);
label("D",(-20,0),S);
label("E",(-20,16),N);
[/asy]
Explanation: We can easily see that $\triangle ABG \sim \triangle ACF \sim \triangle ADE.$

First of all, $BD = AD - AB.$ Since $AB = \dfrac{1}{4}AD,$ we have that $BD = \dfrac{3}{4}AD.$ Since $BD$ is also $DC + CB = 15,$ we see that $AD = 20$ and $AB = 5.$ Now, we can easily find $ED = \dfrac{4}{5}AD = 16.$

Now, we see that $CA = CB + BA = 8 + 5 = 13.$ Since $\dfrac{FC}{CA} = \dfrac{ED}{DA},$ thanks to similarity, we have $FC = \dfrac{ED \cdot CA}{DA} = \dfrac{16 \cdot 13}{20} = \boxed{10.4}.$